


Private Property

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sketchbook pro more like sketchbook no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Skyfire stumbles upon Sunstreaker's sketchbook...





	

Skyfire often recharges with the twins due to both having terrible flashbacks and Skyfire being the only one strong enough to keep them from hurting anybody.

It wasn't his choice originally however. After Prowl had realized Skyfire was the only mech Sunstreaker didn't have a death wish for (other than Sideswipe of course), Skyfire was suddenly assigned to go to their quarters the moment he heard yelling and gunfire.

But after he realized it was nearly every night, he simply started recharching in their quarters, despite all the rumors. They never actually do anything sexual anyhow, seems how all of their interfacing protocols are turned off anyways.

Skyfire cycles his vents as he starts to carefully rummage through the (quite messy) room for the data pad he had left the night before.

It's rather important, seeming how it has a formula for more effectively producing synthetic energon.

And of course he had happened to tell Preceptor, who is now expecting him to bring it back.

Skyfire feels like a real idiot sometimes...

He stops suddenly when a book thunks against the floor. Curious, he picks it up and inspects it.

"Sunstreaker's Sketchbook" Skyfire doesn't bother to read the most likely painful death threats written underneath the beautiful handwriting and flips the cover open.

It's a good thing Cybertronians don't breathe, or Skyfire's breath would have been taken away.

"NOOOO!!!" The book is suddenly ripped out of his servos by a frantic gold blur.

"How much did you see?" The question is spit out at a quite incredible speed, and the sudden interruption makes Skyfire's systems stall for a klik.

"I only saw the first page... Sunstreaker, I had no idea..."

"And you're not supposes to either! What do you want?!" Sunstreaker demands snappily, though luckily it doesn't bother Skyfire in the least. "I'm missing a very important data pad-"

"Like this one?" Sunstreaker's voice is much softer now, apologetic, as he pulls the lost data pad out of his subspace.

"Oh thank Primus! Thank you Sunbeam." Skyfire wraps Sunstreaker in a hug despite the frontliner's usual opposition to such an action, and Sunstreaker hugs his big nerd back.

"Sorry about looking through your sketchbook, I assume it has private emotions?" Skyfire asks innocently as Sunstreaker makes a strange expression and averts his violet optics.

"Yeaah..." Skyfire just lifts an optic ridge but doesn't say anything more as he kisses his now blushing boyfriend(?) on the helm.

"I'll see you later sweetspark."

"Kay Sky. Have fun being a nerd."

"I shall." Skyfire grins good naturedly as he takes the data pad and heads out the room.

Sunstreaker flips his sketchpad over to the second page before blushing and being very glad Skyfire didn't get very far.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you guys assume what Sunstreaker had drawn! :D *totally not like seagulls with Shrek faces or something


End file.
